Talon Efrawn
Talon Efrawn is the former President of Aurora Tech. Biography Talon was a young man who lived under the bootheel of his twin brother, a Sith apprentice named Malice, as he had not yet fully become a sith lord, he had not earned the "Darth" title. Malice drew dark strength from the suffering he created in his twin, drawing strength from it. As they shared a measure of rapport through the force, he siphoned off the energy that surrounded Talon in his misery, using it to strengthen his darkside powers. The only reason Talon even lived was to succor his brothers desire to feed on his fear, hate or despair. Malice allowed Talon to service his ship, and attacked him when anything was even remotely wrong, or took longer than it needed to. Talon soon learned to never make mistakes, and as a consequence, became a very capable mechanic. He also learned how to operate the ships he serviced whilst working on them, which came in very handy when he was forced to flee. The Sith Master that had apprenticed Malice, was the dark lord Darth Vore. He disobeyed the law of the Sith by apprenticing two potential sith, forcing them to compete against one another, hating one another, despising one another, hence growing stronger in the dark side. The last test before they could become true Sith was to battle each other to the death with nothing more than lightsabers. The ensuing battle was fierce, and Malice may have defeated his opponent, had his opponent not used a concealed scatter gun to harass Malice whilst he neatly removed his head from Malice's shoulders. Malice's lifeless body slumped and fell to the ground, a lifeless husk. Darth Vore called to the victorious apprentice; "Arise, my apprentice. From this day forth, you shall be known as, Darth Shadow!" The newly crowned Sith thanked the master. Darth Vore then told him to execute all of Malice's friends and his brother Talon, as a means to cement Darth Shadow in the dark side of the force. He agreed to do so, and sought them out. Talon was secretly watching the battle from underneath a nearby speeder. He saw his brother die, and let out a gasp. Darth Vore turned to him and winked an evil wink, that made Talon feel like someone had poured ice water down his back. Darth Vore than proceeded to order Darth Shadow to seek out Talon and kill him, but didn't point out his location. "He must want Shadow to practice his hunting skills" Talon thought. There was only one hope. Escape. Talon quickly ran to his brother's ship. Starting the power up sequence. Just as he exited the hangar, he saw his house burning, and Darth Shadow was yelling to the sky whilst sprinting to his own ship, that Talon had sabotaged. It was fixable, but it would take Darth Shadow a day or two to do it. Talon could have fixed it in hours. With no real destination, Talon found himself in need of protection. His brother's ship had little armament, relying on stealth instead. However, when Darth Shadow used the force, a stealth craft was useless. Talon decided to try something. He remembered a rumor some of the passing comm chatter had talked about. A supposedly elite group of escorting pilots called the Black Dragons. He called them, arranging for them to meet with him at a location in nearby space, and give him safe passage to a populous world. His credits were not enough to go anywhere, but Dragon made an exception and said he'd take him to Corellia, their home world. Meanwhile, Darth Shadow was berated by his master, and ordered to go to Corellia and kill Talon. Darth Vore had had visions of Shadow battling Talon on that planet, but could not see the outcome. Vore repeatedly slapped Shadow, until Shadow lost all control, venting his rage and fury into a lightning bolt of such raw fury, that it crippled Darth Vore long enough for Darth Shadow to spear his lightsaber through his black heart. Darth Vore disappeared in a black ball of dark side energy. Shadow stood tall through the raging storm and screamed; "I'm coming for you Talon. You will never escape my wrath!" Talon and the Black Dragons, led by Dragon arrived at Corellia. With no place for Talon to go, and no money, they agreed to let Talon stay until he could find work. Fitzy asked Dragon why he was being so kind. Dragon simply replied; "He's lost all of his family, and he had no one to help him stand up for himself. He's someone I could have been" Fitzy's reply was cut short by the sound of alarm klaxons. A ship had become uncloaked and fired upon the hanger bay doors, creating a hole big enough for it to fly through and land. One dark cowled figure exited, powering up a crimson lightsaber. He pulled back his hood, exposing the face of Darth Shadow. He looked around the hangar, full of ships, but empty of personnel "Talon!, Death has come for you. This is the place in which you will become ashes!" Deep inside the Black Dragons base, in the war room, Talon and the Black Dragons were watching the security monitors. "He's come to kill me. I didn't think he'd find me on such a heavily populated world. I'm as good as dead." Talon said, looking at the security monitor. "NO. We must help Talon. I will not let anyone come into my home and kill a client." Mewed Shatterstar, the Black Dragons Noghri head of security. "We can meet him in the connecting tunnel. It's vents and smooth sides shall make force storms less effective, and there's nothing he can throw at us." He said. "No, it's my fight. No one else has to die." Talon said. "As long as your in my home, it's my fight. And we've always fought to protect the innocent against evil. This man is as evil as they get. He's not going to harm you unless it's over my smoking corpse." Dragon said. The group was small, and hastily assembled, but still marched with confidence in their gait, and watchfulness in their eyes. Shatterstar took the lead, as his sense of smell, and acute vision made him obvious choice for point. Dragon took position just behind Shatterstar, followed by Wasabi, another of the Starforce Commando's and then came Talon, followed by Metal and Fitzy. They were a quarter of the way into the tunnel when Darth Shadow stood before them, cowled in a dark hood, with flecks of darkening blood congealed on it, from the few cargo hauling personnel that were unlucky enough to be unloading the Dragons weekly foodstuffs from the local market. Dragon felt a moment of pity for them, but then regained his focus. He would deal with that later. "For sheltering my prey, I shall kill you all" Darth Shadow said, as he ignited his lightsaber with a loud snap-hiss. "For spilling innocent blood, you shall be destroyed" Dragon returned. Shatterstar quickly threw aside his cloak, exposing his combat gear. He threw two deadly throwing knives at Darth shadow, who vaporized one with his lightsaber, whilst using the force to send the blade hurtling back to shatterstar. Shatterstar caught it between his hands, and deposited it into it's holder in his belt. He then tried to rethink a strategy. "Overwhelm him with Stun blasts. They won't ricochet, off the walls, and won't kill us if he blocks them." Yelled Shatterstar. "You're the expert." Fitzy said, as he squeezed 4 quick rounds at Darth shadow. The rest of the group did likewise, all except talon, who was busy fiddling with the only objects in the tunnel, 3 containers, 2 containing different fuels, and another containing coolant. The mass stunfire was not getting past Darth Shadows defenses, and whilst their blasters slowly ran out of charge, the Black Dragons started to fear they might be defeated, strengthening Darth Shadow, making him howl with maniacal delight. Talon came bursting through the defensive screen, throwing a small drum he had been fiddling with at Darth Shadow. Darth Shadow threw Talon a mocking glance and elected to show his strength and desire for destruction by slicing the barrel in half. If there were any fuel in it, he could simply shunt the heat from the explosion into a funnel, and fry the others in the tunnel.It proved to be a poor decision. Talon has mixed the coolant and fuels in such proportions that it formed a high octane gel. And as Darth Shadow set himself to destroy the barrel, one of the stun shots finally got through his defenses, hitting him on his left thigh. His cut came down, and the now ignited gel covered his torso and head, reaching temperatures of thousands of degrees instantly, reducing him to ashes before their eyes. Everyone turned to look at Talon, who was now silent, and sweating profusely. Dragon asked him: "What did you do? How did you know how to make a flamecarpet bomb out of fuels and coolant?" asked Dragon. "I have been a mechanic for years. I needed to know about fuels and coolant, both what to mix, and what NOT to mix." Talon answered. "Ever work on a Trilon Aggressor or a JM 5000 before Talon?" Asked Fitzy. "Well, I used to work on JM's all the time, also Head hunters, R-41's, even a couple of shuttles and Byblos'." Everyone turned to Dragon. He nodded his head. "We are in need of a good mechanic Talon. If you want the position, it's yours. You'll be able to join us on missions too, if you'd like." Dragon said. "I will train you to fight as a commando, and you can teach me about explosives." Said shatterstar. "I think I must. You have all saved me, and I have nowhere else to go anyway. I'd be proud to be a Black Dragon." Talon said. "Then it is done. Wasabi, show Talon to his bunk. Make him feel welcome. This is his home now. He's one of us." Said Dragon. All the rest of the Black Dragons slapped Talon on the back and offered him hearty welcomes. For the first time in his life, Talon felt at home.. Resume Black Dragons * Chief of Repair * Army Colonel Infinite Dark * Chief of Repair Aurora Tech * President Also the great lover to Connel's sister... Currently, professional everything. External link * Character Profiles - Talon Efrawn Category:Individuals Category:Weequay